Music Inspiration
by Asian Tensai Tenshi
Summary: 10 drabbles focused on Perfect Pair with the plots of each drabble inspired by a song!


**Author's Note: **This was something that was sitting uncompleted on my USB drive for a long time, so I decided to finish it off. I might expand more on some of these plots, but it's a hesitant maybe right now.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis is not mine.

**Warnings: MAINLY PERFECT PAIR! **See each song for separate warnings.

* * *

><p><strong>愛丫愛丫 <strong>**(Love Love)****- By2**

**Warnings: Terrible angst**

**Pairings: Incomplete Perfect**

**Rating: K+/T**

Fuji stared out into the distance, rain pouring down and soaking his honey-brown hair. Another boy stood behind him, his presence domineering even without taking into account his stature. "Tezuka. I love you. I've always loved you. I told you before. What will you do now? Please…. Give me an answer. My love isn't fake. Please…." Fuji pleaded, his voice filled with desperation. Then the tensai turned around and looked up to Tezuka with tear-filled sapphire eyes. The salty water served no purpose beyond enhancing his already beautiful eyes with shines and glimmers from his tears, threatening to fall.

Tezuka didn't respond and Fuji looked down, his shoulders slumping. "Fine…. I guess you have no answer for me…. I'm sorry Tezuka, for burdening you as such." Turning around, he ran off.

Tezuka watched Fuji run. "I do have an answer for you, Fuji Syusuke, you just can't hear it." Tezuka whispered, his hand moving to his heart, watching the disappearing figure of the one he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift<strong>

**Warnings: Unrequited Love**

**Pairings: OCxTezuka, one-sided Perfect**

**Rating: K+/T**

A forced smile made it's way on Fuji Syusuke's face as Tezuka stood proudly with another girl, a genuine smile on his face. "Fuji, this is my girlfriend, Fujioka Suzumi."

"It's nice to meet you…." Fuji forced himself to say that.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Suzumi nodded coolly. "Kunimitsu, let's go."

"Ah…. I'm sorry, Fuji, I have to go now." Tezuka made an apologetic gesture at Fuji using his head before walking off with his new girlfriend.

Fuji looked at the two figures and walked dejectedly home, a mantra of _Tezuka Tezuka Tezuka_ running through his head. He couldn't help but compare himself to Suzumi, then he decided that he was more suited to be with Tezuka. "I may not be a girl, but I'm his best friend, I know all his secrets, his dreams, and I can make him smile when he wants to cry. What happened between us? What went wrong? I was supposed to be with him!" Fuji muttered to himself, his eyes tearing up. "Why? Why couldn't Tezuka see what was in front of him? Baka Tezuka. Stupid Tezuka for making me fall in love with him…. Stupid Tezuka for always saying crap about responsibility yet not taking responsibility of my heart. What a hypocrite. We BELONG together. We're the perfect pair."

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody's Fool by Evanescence<strong>

**Warnings: Confrontation**

**Pairings: Sort-of Perfect**

**Rating: T**

The flash of cameras illuminated the night sky as Fuji Syuusuke walked out of the limousine. A smile formed on Fuji's face as he waved and walked down the red carpet. Fans screamed and reporters yelled questions, attempting to be heard over the large group of people, but Fuji merely smiled and walked on. The reporters didn't complain. This was a large honour, to even be in the famed celebrity's presence. All was silent as Fuji walked through the ornate double-doors of the mansion.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, another lesser-known celebrity, stood in the crowd that turned their heads immediately when Fuji Syuusuke walked in. Tezuka's brows instantly furrowed at the entrance of the perfect boy. Fuji's smile grew wider at his entrance and walked in to mingle with the crowd.

Anger bubbled through Tezuka's blood at the sight of the male that had caused him so much pain, yet didn't show any regret. The person who was so cruel, but didn't show it when he pretended. Then something in Tezuka's emotions snapped, and Tezuka swiftly made his way through the crowd towards Fuji, before stopping in front of him. "Do you need something, sir?" Fuji asked politely, a smile frozen on his face.

"Don't keep pretending Fuji. I know who you really are. I know the true monster inside. I loved you before. I don't anymore now… Now that I know what you really are. You betrayed me before, but I won't let you betray me anymore." Tezuka hissed, before shoving the younger boy and stalking off. Fuji fell to the floor, and other guests started fussing before Fuji smiled and waved them off.

"Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine." Fuji sang lightly. On the inside, a dark wolf stirred and awoke.

* * *

><p><strong>如果你還愛我 <strong>**(If You Still Love Me) by Guang Liang**

**Warnings: Character Death**

**Pairings: Perfect**

**Rating: T**

His hand curled around a photo in a white photo frame. A tear crawled down his face. "I miss you so much." He placed a bouquet of white roses down and began to arrange them. I looked at down upon him and felt all energy drain from me.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, please." He said. Tears began to flow. "I don't ever regret any of the memories we shared. I don't regret loving you. I still love you."

"If you love me so much….. If you still love me…. Then move on. Please."

"I can't move on. Everything seems so meaningless without you." I gave a small sigh.

"Move on! Find someone else! I'll always love you. But I can't be with you. Don't be like this!" I cried out. He stood up and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, Fuji. But I can't move on. I love you." He walked away. I couldn't move. All I could do was watch him walk away. Even if I could have gone after him, it wouldn't have mattered. After all, the living cannot see the dead.

_Fuji Syuusuke_

_February 29, 1992-March 13, 2012_

_A fallen angel gone back to heaven._

* * *

><p><strong>Haru Haru (Day by Day) by Big Bang<strong>

**Warnings: Character Death**

**Pairings: Perfect, Pillar**

"I NEED A CRASH CART!" The doctor's frantic voice rang through the hospital. Ryoma Echizen leapt up and ran to his boyfriend's side.

"What's happening?" He demanded to know.

"The patient's going into cardiac arrest… I have to ask you to leave." The doctor's voice was panicked as he took the defibrillator and placed them on the patient's chest. Ryoma obeyed the doctor's orders meekly and stood outside the glass wall, watching the hospital crew attempt to revive Tezuka.

Ryoma sensed someone behind him and he turned around to see Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka's ex-boyfriend. Anger radiated from him. "What the hell is going on?" Fuji asked, his voice harsh.

"Kunimitsu…. Has leukemia…. He didn't want you to know…. He knew that he didn't have a great chance of surviving. He wanted your break to be clean…. So he went out with me as an excuse to break up with you." Ryoma whispered, his golden eyes on the boy that the doctors were desperately trying to revive. "Kunimitsu… told me this from the beginning. That he didn't truly love me…. I knew all of this. Yet I still held on. I was too blinded by my love and hoping that he would fall for me to see his pain whenever he looked at you…. "

"Echizen…." Fuji's anger simmered down and he placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulders. "We can't do anything now except pray that Tezuka survives." A few minutes past between them, silence befalling the two boys, anxious for news about their loved one.

The doctor came out of the room with a sober face. "I'm sorry. We were unable to save him. His last words were, however, 'Tell everyone I said goodbye. Tell Ryoma I'm sorry. And tell Syuusuke that I missed him every single day and that I love him.' If you please, will you relay these messages to their respective people? I'm sorry…." The doctor bowed and walked away.

Fuji stood there, stunned, before collapsing to the floor in a dead faint. A few doctors rushed over and Fuji's eyelids fluttered weakly before whispering, "Kunimitsu… I love you. Always."

* * *

><p><strong>別再為他流淚 <strong>**(Don't Cry Because of Him) by Liang Jing Ru**

**Warnings: Sad Fuji makes me sad too. **

**Pairings: TezukaxOC, one-sided Perfect, hopeful AtobexFuji**

**Rating: T**

Fuji sat under the sakura blossom tree, reminiscing. Only one thing ran through his mind…

"_This is my girlfriend, Hazuki Mina." Fuji looked up when he heard the catcalls and wolf-whistles of the Seigaku team. When he saw the couple- the pinnacle of perfection- his world stopped in that moment. When did this happen? How long has this been happening for? Why didn't he know about it? _

"_Hello everyone! It's nice to meet you all~ Please treat me nicely!" She was smiling largely. _

"_Mou, buchou, why do you get all the good looking girls?" Momo pouted, but quailed under Tezuka's stern glance. _

"_How long has this been going on for?" Everyone's eyes grew wide when they heard the tensai's quiet, dangerous tone. The team, accustomed to the tensai's moods, could instantly tell that Fuji was pissed off. But clearly Mina did not know. _

"_Oh, it's been about 3 months now, but Kunimitsu wanted to keep it quiet." Even her voice was grating. _

"_I see…" Fuji's intense blue eyes were fixated on Tezuka's. "Congratulations, Tezuka-buchou." He smiled and his eyes closed, but the tension in the atmosphere did not subside. "It's getting late, why don't you dismiss practice?" _

"…" _Tezuka was studying Fuji intently._

"_Come on, Kunimitsu! We're going to dinner, remember?" She did not whine, but only stated the question in a matter-of-factly tone. _

"_Of course, Mina-chan." Tezuka turned his attention back to his girlfriend. "Practice dismissed." As the two walked away together, Fuji felt his heart shatter. He could feel the dark azure eyes of Eiji watching him, so he lowered his head and began to head towards the clubroom. _

Why… didn't Tezuka tell him? Fuji clenched his fists as his eyes closed, his tears threatening to fall. He heard footsteps and someone crouched down next to him. "What are you doing here, Fuji-kun?" He recognized that voice…. Opening his eyes, Fuji saw Hyoutei's Atobe Keigo next to him.

"I… Nothing." Fuji looked away after he remember that Atobe was very perceptive.

"Your eyes lie." Atobe stated calmly, standing up. The heir held out a delicate hand for Fuji to grasp. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" Fuji muttered rebelliously as he brushed himself off.

"Seigaku's tensai has claws." Atobe smirked. "Just willing to listen."

"… Tezuka." Fuji said his captain's name with melancholy.

"Ah. Is this because of his newfound girlfriend?" The Hyoutei captain held no arrogance in his voice. In fact, he sounded sympathizing. Fuji looked up. His tears now fell freely.

"Y-you knew?" He choked out.

"Yes." Atobe had a nervous expression on his face. "Fuji-kun…" Atobe stepped closer and on instinct, the brunette stepped back, but was backed up into the sakura tree that he had been sitting under.

"What?" Fuji's eyes were wide.

"I know that you're in love with Tezuka… But I really do like you." The tensai's eyes grew wider. "Will you… give me a chance?"

"…" _I have nothing left to lose. _"Yes." Atobe's smile of delight sent a pang through Fuji, although whether it was good or bad, he couldn't tell.

"All right then. I'll do everything I can to help you heal." Atobe reached out a hand and brushed away Fuji's tears. "I swear that you'll never cry because of Tezuka again."

* * *

><p><strong>童話 <strong>**(Fairytale) by Guang Liang**

**Warnings: Fuji has children and no, it's not mpreg.**

**Pairings: Past FujixOC, Perfect**

**Rating: T**

"Once upon a time, there was a little prince. He was the most handsome prince in the whole wide world. Everyone who saw him fell in love with him, but there was another prince that loved him unequivocally." Fuji smiled at his 5-year old twin son and daughter, who were looking up at their father with wide eyes.

"Daddy, but a boy can't love another boy!" His son, Kunikazu, said with a pout. "It's not right!"

"Oh, be quiet, Kunikazu." Himeko snapped at her brother, shooting him a glare. "If they love each other, then it's okay! Because true love solves everything, isn't that right, daddy?" She looked back at Fuji with blue eyes the exact shade as his. She was her dead mother in miniature, only with Fuji's eyes.

"Well, not in this case." Fuji responded, patting his daughter on her head. He had loved their mother, yes, but it was nothing like the love he felt for Tezuka. "The handsome prince, his name was Kuni, just like the beginning of your name, Kunikazu." He smiled. "And the other prince in love with him was named Syuu."

"Like daddy's name!" Himeko said brightly, a hint of pride in her voice at this realization.

"Yes, like daddy." Fuji continued his story. "However, Syuu was a prince. He had to marry the girl that his parents, the king and queen, choose for him. He loved her, but he was not in love with her."

"What do you mean?" Kunikazu asked.

"He loved her as a sister or a dear friend, much like how daddy loves you, but she was not his true love." Fuji responded gently. "So without protest, Syuu married the girl his parents wanted him too. He never saw Kuni after his marriage."

"Mou, daddy, this is a sad fairytale! I want a happy one!" Himeko whined. "Can you tell the story of Cinderella again?"

"Oh, not that again." Kunikazu scowled. "Tell the one about the boy and the beanstalk!"

"It's time for you to sleep." Fuji stood up from where he was sitting in between their beds. "Daddy loves you. Sleep and I'll tell you both stories tomorrow night, okay?"

"Okay!" The twins chorused in unison. "Good night daddy!" Fuji kissed his children's foreheads and shut the light off before leaving the room. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door.

"Who…" Fuji made his way downstairs and to the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see a familiar face that made his heart pound and ache.

"Hello, Fuji…" Tezuka had a warm smile on his face.

"Tezuka… What…. Why?" Fuji stammered out, stepping aside to let the other in.

"I missed you." Tezuka said simply, entering the house.

"Why are you here now, after everything?" Fuji asked accusingly, clear pain in his voice. Tezuka held out his left hand. Fuji eyed his ring finger with surprise. "Where's your wedding band?"

"We divorced. I came back for you, Fuji. I love you. I made a mistake. I'm sorry."

"Te- Kunimitsu…." Fuji was speechless.

"I seem to recall that you had a fascination for fairytales… I'm sorry I couldn't be the prince in your own story… But can I be the angel?" Tezuka held out a hand towards the stunned tensai, who gave a smile and took the offered hand. As their lips met, Fuji knew that his fairytale was going to have a happy ending.

**(A/N: This one's my absolute favorite~ 3)**

* * *

><p><strong>Silly Love Songs (Glee Version) by Paul McCartney<strong>

**Warnings: Silly Fuji and Tezuka**

**Pairings: Perfect**

**Rating: T**

"Fuji!" Tezuka said sharply when he opened his window to see his boyfriend grinning mischievously in his lawn. In his arms was a guitar. "What are you doing?"

"It's Valentine's Day today, Tezuka. I wanted to do this in front of the entire school, but today's a Sunday." Fuji pouted. "Ready?"

"Wait, Fuji-" But before the captain could interject, Fuji had already begun singing.

"_You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs, but I look around me and I see it isn't so…_" Tezuka recognized this song. "_Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs… and what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, cause here I go… again._" Fuji drew out the again as he played the guitar. "_I love you~ I love you~" _Tezuka felt a smile come to his face as he listened to Fuji play. When the tensai finished, he looked back up at Tezuka. "Well?"

"You idiot, I don't need you to play me a love song to know how much you love me." The captain called back down. "But come on up, I'll give you a reward for being such an adorable boyfriend."

"I love you, Tezuka Kunimitsu!" Fuji shouted up to Tezuka, not caring about any of the passerbys.

"I love you too, Fuji Syuusuke." Tezuka called back down, his heart warming at the sight of his boyfriend's broad smile.

* * *

><p><strong>magnet by Clear and Dasoku<strong>

**Warnings: Teacher/student relationship (very original, I know. -sarcasm-)**

**Pairing: Perfect**

**Rating: High T**

"You wanted to talk to me, Tezuka-sensei?" The bespectacled man looked up when he heard his door open and the gentle voice of his student. That voice alone sent a shiver of thrill down Tezuka's spine.

"Fuji-kun. Sit down, please." Fuji did so and Tezuka couldn't help but stare at his student. The younger male was wearing a form-fitting black shirt that clung to all the right places and jeans.

"Do you need something, sensei?" Fuji repeated, his eyes wide. Tezuka swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.  
>"A-Ah… Fuji-kun. I wanted to…" Tezuka stopped as his face turned red.<p>

Fuji raised an eyebrow before he smiled gently. "I know what you want, sensei." He stood up and began to walk around the desk in between them.

"W-what are you doing?" Tezuka asked, mesmerized by Fuji's graceful movements.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Fuji whispered, as he leaned down towards his seated sensei. He paused when he was a few inches away, gauging Tezuka's reaction.

The normally calm teacher growled lowly before his arm came up to slink around Fuji's neck. That said arm pulled Fuji closer so their lips met. There was no turning back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Goin' Back to Hogwarts from A Very Potter Musical (Performed by Starkids)<strong>

**Warnings: Hints of sex**

**Pairings: Perfect**

**Rating: High T**

"No." Tezuka had a very slight eyetwitch, which normally would have gone unseen by anyone else, but the person watching him was his boyfriend, who saw the motion clearly.

"It'll be fun!" Fuji said enthusiastically. "Don't tell me that you don't like Harry Potter!"

"I don't enjoy books that don't pertain to the real world." Fuji stopped cold and his face took on a frustrated look.

"That's it. You're coming over and we are watching every single movie together."

"No."

"No sex until you watch the first movie." Fuji smirked. He knew Tezuka wouldn't-

"All right." Tezuka turned around. Fuji's mouth dropped open. "Close your mouth, you're catching flies."

"…. Tezuka Kunimitsu!" The tensai was now acting childish. "You have to watch the movies. I want to see the last movie with you…" His voice grew quieter. "From a young age, I had always waited for this moment and I want it to be a special moment for me."

The captain turned back around to look at his boyfriend, who looked dejected. "… All right, Syuusuke. If it means that much to you… I'll watch the movies with you." Fuji was now smiling brightly and excitedly.

"Yay! I love you~" He sang as he hugged Tezuka. The hug was reciprocated by a dubious Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"I love you too." _Oh well, _he thought as he pressed a kiss to the top of Fuji's head, _if it makes Syuusuke happy._

**Omake:**

"Okay, so it starts off…" As the movie started, Fuji never finished his explanation as Tezuka drew his boyfriend into a deep kiss.

**P.S. Omake: (A/N: Yes, a P.S. Omake- I need one)**

"I don't understand what happened." Tezuka was confused upon exiting the movie theatre.

"… If you hadn't insisted on distracted me during our movie marathon, you would understand it." Fuji scowled as he gingerly walked alongside his boyfriend. "Owwww, I am never watching 18 hours of movies with you again."

"I'm sure I could manage 18 hours without the movies." Tezuka smirked when he saw Fuji's face turn bright red.

"NO." Fuji yelled, as Tezuka grabbed his boyfriend by the waist. But a limping Fuji was no match for Tezuka, who was reinvigorated by the thought of another 18 hour marathon… only not with movies.

* * *

><p>And here concludes my work of the day! Reviews would be greatly appreciated~<p> 


End file.
